


How to cheer up a dragon

by JasFiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction
Summary: This is a prompt from fabi. She posted a Pic of a girl wearing a shirt that said 'Sorry you had a bad day, you can touch my boobs if you want to.' Thank you for the prompt and that's what I turned it into.





	How to cheer up a dragon

Miranda was having a hell of a day. Not only were the designers presenting dreadful new designs, but the cover shoot had gone down the drain as well, and now Irv was breathing down her neck about the budget. She was fuming inside and well, since it was Miranda, on the outside too. She let her fury out, on everyone.

The first indication that all was not well was when she fired two models. She even almost fired Nigel's assistant, but he was able to step in and calm her down, at least a little enough to reconsider.

Andy was trying her best to make Miranda's horrendous day easier. She brought her coffee before she asked for it and juggled her schedule so she could leave Runway at a decent hour and attend her girl's recital.

She hadn't even spoken to Andy that day, not even a quiet that's all. Andy was a little concerned but knew once things were settled, Miranda would be back to her usual self.

She was still by Miranda's side, even though her year was long up. They both felt something for each other, even though neither would really admit it out loud, they didn't want the other to leave or to be left. 

They seemingly enjoyed working together, and for Miranda, things ran so smoothly with her Andrea by her side. It helped that Andy was able to read her better every day.

Once everyone had left the office for the day, Andy sat at her desk preparing everything for the upcoming day. She was pleased with the schedule and printed it out and attached it to a clipboard, ready for the next day. She sighed and looked at her watch, there was at least another hour until the book would be ready.

“Hey there, Six. I'm about to leave. The book may take longer tonight though.” Nigel stated, leaning against her desk.

“I'm glad we all survived today.” Andy chuckled before letting out a sigh of relief.

“I see you won your bet. I guess the next round of drinks is definitely on me. But honestly, she didn't even see the shirt because you wore a blazer.” Nigel said raising his eyebrows.

“Well, you didn't say I couldn't wear one, plus I would have definitely been fired for wearing this.” Andy said, pointing at her shirt after taking off her blazer.

“Or, she could have given you a raise. I think it would have been the right “treatment” for her today. ” Nigel chuckled.

“Yeah right, get out of here. Give my best to Dougie and tell him I won.” Andy smiled at her friend.

“I will, Six. Take care tonight. I hope you don't have to wait too long for the book.” Nigel said, giving her a wave as he made his way out.

They had become best friends since Paris, and now he was dating one of Andy's oldest friends they hung out a lot outside of work. Andy loved spending time with Nigel and Doug and she was glad she could since she had no one to go home to.

She looked down at the shirt and giggled, shaking her head.

‘Sorry you had a bad day, you can touch my boobs if you want to.’

Oh yes, she would have certainly been fired of Miranda had caught sight of the shirt. Andy continued to chuckle softly and started to read her book.

What felt like minutes later, Andy felt someone nudging her shoulder lightly. “...Wake up.” She caught the light whisper.

“...sure thing, I'll get your coffee right away Miranda…” Andy mumbled, still sleeping on top of her book at her desk.

“Andrea…” She heard the tone becoming somewhat sterner.

Andy shot up and wiped her mouth. “Miranda? Hi, I'm sorry, I am sure the book will be ready any minute now.” She blushed furiously.

“Shh, don't worry about it. I already have it.” Miranda stated softly. It seemed she was being nice which was very unlike Miranda, especially after the day she'd had.

“Oh alright, okay. Uhm, how was the girls recital? Was Cassidy very nervous?” Andy asked hesitantly.

“Oh, it was fantastic, Andrea.” Miranda purred as she walked around the desk towards her. "And Cassidy was wonderful, just as I knew she would be."

Andy's eyes widened and she had no idea what was happening. Perhaps she was still dreaming because Miranda never came this far into her personal space.

She noticed that Miranda was staring at her breasts and it hit her. The shirt. 'Fuck.' She closed her eyes, anticipating the worst yet Miranda was eerily silent. 

Opening her eyes, she saw Miranda's eyes were still focussed on her chest. Looking down, Andy saw her nipples were rock hard and it was quite obvious since the shirt was white. She knew Miranda had spotted this and caught sight of her piercings.

She watched closely as Miranda read the words highlighted across her breasts and smirked. “Your shirt is very..." Miranda licked her lips. "...daring, don't you think?” Miranda whispered stepping even closer, not giving Andy the chance to put her arms in front of herself for protection.

“Uhm...shit...ugh, sorry...I mean...yes, it is. I'm sorry it was a bet between me and Nigel. He said I wouldn't wear this in the office but I said I would and I won a round of drinks…I'm sorry I'm babbling…I apologise.” Andy had grown flustered as she tried to explain.

“I see. And who is the lucky person that gets to actually do as it says?” Miranda asked leaning over Andy's desk, still remaining impossibly close to her.

“Uhm, there's no one. I have no one...I...it's…” Andy mumbled and felt herself blushing harder, if it was even possible.

“I think you perhaps wore it for someone special." Miranda purred teasingly

“Special yes. She's more than special.” Andy responded a bit dreamily, thinking of the older woman as her unique scent overwhelmed her senses.

With one hand Miranda touched the fabric of the shirt near the hem and stroked it. The movement made Andy tremble and her nipples tightened almost painfully as they grew harder..

“Oh dear lord, your making this very hard…” Andy whimpered.

Miranda was pleased how the woman reacted to a simple touch. “I can see that.” Miranda whispered and looked at her breasts before turning to leave.

“I am wearing it for you.” Andy blurted out and covered her mouth with her hand as Miranda stopped in her tracks.

Miranda slowly turned around and locked eyes with her beautiful assistant. “Did you now?” She asked, stepping closer when Andy simply nodded. “So I get to…” Miranda didn't even finish the question as Andy nodded again quickly, her breathing quickening.

Miranda stood closer then before. Her breathing was also getting faster as she slowly raised both of her hands, setting them on Andy's hips.

They looked into each other's eyes as Miranda slid her hands slowly over her ribs and then she trailed them, ever so slowly, over her stomach and upwards to underneath her breasts. She raised a questioning eyebrow again when Andy moaned softly at the light caress.

“Yes.” Andy whispered. She was surprised at her own boldness but wetness pooled between her legs and she didn't want to press them together so Miranda could see. Andy was afraid that if she moved, she would scare Miranda away. She held her breath as Miranda continued her ministrations, sliding her hands further up and finally reached Andy's breasts.

Andy had a very hard time breathing as pleasure coursed through her. She didn't dare move. Miranda's hand just sat there before she started to move single fingers over her hard nipple.

“Did it hurt?” The editor asked, suddenly breaking the silence.

“Huh?” Andy was confused. Did what hurt?

Miranda faked annoyance and slid her thumb again over her nipple harder. Andy gasped. “The piercings?” Miranda clarified.

“Oh no…um, not at all…this feels...so, so good, Miranda.” Andy said closing her eyes and enjoying Miranda's touch.

“I assumed it was supposed to make me feel better? Since the shirt says so?” Miranda whispered, her voice trembling slightly.

Andy was pleased the editor was clearly affected as well. She opened her eyes and smirked. “And it doesn't?” Andy asked.

Miranda raised an eyebrow and started kneading her breasts with purpose which made Andy sway a little bit and she couldn’t help but moan. “Oh my God!" Andy called out loudly before realising where she was and what was happening." I...I'm sorry. I hope no one heard that…” Andy whispered, closing her eyes.

Quite suddenly the editor stopped and pulled her hands away. She took a step back from the brunette.

Andy sighed feeling a deep sense of disappointment. She looked at Miranda's lips before trailing them down to her breasts while biting her lip as her desire for the older woman rocketed

“Did you…like it?” Andy asked hesitantly.

Miranda took her by her collar and pulled so their bodies were pressed together tightly.

Andy was startled but put her arms on Miranda’s hips. “Please, Miranda, don't play with me…you...I…my heart is already invested and...”

Miranda put her finger on Andy's lips to shush her. “Mine too, darling. Now, would you shut up and just kiss...” Miranda was interrupted by Andy's fierce lips.

They moaned into each other's mouth and felt each other up. Miranda pulled back and interrupted the kiss.

“Let's take this somewhere more...Uhm...private.” Miranda whispered against Andy's lips.

“Okay.” Andy grinned like a love sick fool. “My place or yours?” Andy asked and winked at the editor.

Miranda let out a heartfelt laugh as she got the book and her purse.

“I love your laugh Miranda. I can't wait to make you laugh and smile. I mean if that's what you want?” Andy stated suddenly turning a little insecure at her assumption. She turned away and got her things together ready to leave the office.

Miranda stepped back into Andy's arms. “I would love nothing more, darling. And since the twins are sleeping at their father's tonight, we can go to your place.” Miranda whispered seductively.

Andy loved this side of Miranda and couldn't wait to explore her body and soul. “Okay, my place it is then.” Andy smiled before pecking the other woman on the lips.

Miranda actually giggled and pulled her towards the elevators. Once inside they started kissing again and Miranda squeezed her breasts once more. “They feel amazing.” Miranda whispered before stopping and pulling back. “One thing, though., darling. You will never, not ever, wear that shirt for anybody other then me. Are we clear?” Miranda asked glaring at her.

Andy smiled at the possessiveness of the tone but knew it would be an easy promise to keep. “Yes, Miranda.” She agreed. 

THE END


End file.
